<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind by soundofez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782011">Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez'>soundofez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Believe It (MaStar/Naruto AU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Communication, Electric shocks, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, misusing chakra, misusing raiton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Star still dreams of her arms wrapping around him, strong and sweat-sticky. At the time, he hadn’t been able to react, but in his dreams he knows that she smells sweet, and he goes willingly.</p><p>Her scent replaces the air in his lungs. All at once she is everything around him, the wind on his face and hair and skin.</p><p>She takes his breath away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Black Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Believe It (MaStar/Naruto AU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681892">Lightning</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit">happyisahabit</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for <a href="http://mastar-week.tumblr.com">@mastar-week</a> 2020, day 6// <strong>lightning</strong>. originally posted on <a href="https://soundofez.tumblr.com/post/620907246715535361/">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star nuzzles the soft skin at the base of Maka’s throat, whispers her name as he skims his lips up to the fluttering pulse under her ear.  Moments spent with Maka are the only ones he knows of fear— the sickening lurch of his stomach when she’s threatened, the heaving of his lungs when she’s next to him, the nervous fluttering of his heart when he sees her. </p><p>He sees her now, her wide green eyes gazing into his own. When had she dragged her forehead to his? Her fingers tug at his hair, demanding, commanding. He can only obey.</p><p>She kisses him. He kisses back. His hands wind up her back and into her hair, and she shivers against his palms.</p><p>She takes his breath away.</p><p>Star shudders at the sudden burst of chakra, at the wind that ruffles his hair and raises gooseflesh on his arms. The sudden chill is refreshing, like crisp morning air in his lungs, like the crunch of ice between his teeth. “That was new,” he laughs, and he pulls her close because her warmth is better than the cold. He cups her face in his hands and squishes her cheeks, playful. “Are we misappropriating fuuton now?”</p><p>Her hands are still tangled in his hair. “I’m sorry, I thought we were already bastardizing ninjutsu, what with the raiton you keep using.” She leans up, tugs at his hair.</p><p>Star processes her teasing, processes what it means, and only barely stops her from kissing him again. “What?”</p><p>Moments spent with Maka are the only ones he knows of fear— the nervous fluttering of his heart when he sees her, the heaving of his lungs when he touches her, the sickening lurch of his stomach when she’s threatened. </p><p>When he threatens her.</p><p>Maka catches his hands as he jerks them away from her face. “Black Star—”</p><p>“Mak,” he gasps, “I didn't—”</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me,” she says, pulling his hands back to her cheeks. Her skin is soft under his palms. “You didn’t hurt me,” she repeats, her hands pressed over his, green eyes boring into his own. “You never hurt me.”</p><p>He wants to pull away, to get his unruly chakra under control before he touches her again, but her hands anchor his firmly to her face. “Have I been… zapping you this whole time?” he asks.</p><p>“Star,” she says softly, “You ‘zap me’ every time.”</p><p>Star swallows. Maka leans closer anyway, apparently undeterred by the fact that he’s been hurting her. She licks her lips, and this time Star feels his chakra thrumming under his skin, eager to escape.</p><p>“… I like it,” Maka admits. Her face is flushed.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed how cold he’d been, but suddenly all the heat has come rushing back. Maybe he hasn’t been hurting her, after all. “Y-you do?”</p><p>Maka hums a small agreement. She laces her fingers with Star’s for a moment, and then her hands slide down his arms and to his chest, branding him with a warmth that belies the coolness of her fingertips. Her trust astonishes him.</p><p>Slowly, slowly, he lets himself touch her. His chakra is still buzzing under his skin, but he holds it back as he slides his fingers over her cheeks, her ears, her neck, shoulders, back. He settles them at the base of her spine and lets go, just a little.</p><p>Maka gasps. Her fingers twitch against his chest. Star opens his mouth to ask if she’s okay, and she kisses him before he can ask.</p><p>“More,” she whispers against his lips, and it’s like she’s taken his breath all over again. Her voice demands, commands, and he obeys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>